The present invention relates to a van roof ventilator. More particularly, the invention relates to a van roof ventilator for a van having a body with a floor, a roof and sides.
Objects of the invention are to provide a van roof ventilator of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience in new and existing vehicles, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to exhaust cool air from the area of the floor of the van and warm air from the area of the roof of the van.